Sane in a madhouse
by CharlyFunny
Summary: AU, Kagari was in an asylum before joining CIA, he is required because of his ability to be empathetic. yes Kind like the professor in Hannibal. it's a One Shot, i have nont planned on writing anything more on this universe


**This is some kind of AU, but a weird one I guess. I slightly thought about Hannibal. I hope it's okay though, I just wrote it because I felt like it. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

"Kagari Shuusei." They called.

A young man, around 23 years old stood up from his seat, his fire-like hair as messy as always, his white clothes told his status for him, and he walked to the counter.

"What's up my beautiful Maggie?" he asked the secretary.

The 40 years old woman rolled her eyes and handed him a paper. "You're leaving this shithole Kagari, CIA requires your presence."

Kagari laughed, which caused the woman to frown. He thanked her and walked away towards his room.

On his way he kept laughing, being highly empathetic, these guys seriously thought he could help. That was hilarious, he couldn't keep it in. Or maybe it was crazy Tony from room 356 that had that effect on him today. Yeah, the third floor was full of insane people. Well the worst of the asylum, they were all completely out of it.

However he stopped when he came close to room 212, he smiled on his own accord. He loved coming here. When he reached the door he heard a soft voice. She was singing. Kagari silently stepped closer to the door and leaned on the wall next to the entrance of the room. He stayed there for a moment, closing his eyes, enjoying the melody.

 _He was 5 when they brought him here. Which, according to him was the stupidest decision his parents had ever made. Before they thought he was mad, now he would be. But when he turned 6, a little girl came in the room next to his. She was 5, the same age he was when he came. He saw her talking alone, laughing, and yelling. But what brought him to her, was that she kept her emotions to herself. He had no idea how she did it, but he could feel his own emotions when around her. So, one day he just walked to her, she was talking, alone in her corner of the playroom. Oddly, they were the only children under 10 in this place. So with his usual relaxed walk, he came in front of her._

" _Hey I'm Kagari Shuusei, who-"_

" _I'm very sorry, Shuusei-sama, but Masuyo-san is talking and the story is incredible, just wait for 5 other minutes please."_

 _Kagari frowned but sat in front of her and analysed her as she seemed to look as someone sitting next to her. The girl had dark blond hair but very light brown eyes, they were full of sparkles. Kagari tried to see what, or who, she was looking at. He didn't see anything. She nodded and laughed. After a few minutes, she started talking again._

" _Masuyo-san, you are amazing. Do you mind if I tell Shuusei-sama your story?" she paused. "Great, I'll see you later." She smiled and then turned to Kagari. "I am truly sorry Shuusei-sama, do you want to hear the story Masuyo-san was telling me?" Kagari simply nodded, too mesmerized by the way her eyes glinted when she talked to say anything._

 _And she started talking. He found himself impressed, he started to believe she had really spoken to someone. There was no way she had made up this story. She was moving her arms to explain and talked with excitement. After a while she reached the conclusion, and watched carefully the orange-haired boy. She was waiting for a reaction, Kagari's eyes widened, the story was amazing indeed._

" _And by the way I'm Ren." She said, extending her hand, which he happily took in his._

" _Just Ren?" he asked frowning._

" _Just Ren." She smiled and shook his hand._

" _Then call me Shuusei." He smiled back._

 _At 6, Kagari had found someone who could let him be himself._

He smiled when he heard her steps coming and she told one of her friends to shut up. He opened his eyes and soon he saw her head beyond the door.

"Yamato told me you'd be there. Are you okay Shuu?" she asked, her blond hair falling on her shoulder. Kagari smiled and approached her, kissing her forehead he took her hand and they walked to her bed where they sat. "You're making the spirits nervous Shuu, what's up?"

"Could you ask them to leave us alone for a moment please?" he said, squeezing her hand in his, looking at her straight in the eyes. He noticed she was confused but she looked around and then nodded, while her eyes seemed to travel the invisible people in the room.

" _Do you really see them?" Kagari asked sitting on his bed, with Ren sitting in front of him, legs crossed. She simply nodded and smiled, her eyes analysing his face, as usual. "What do they look like?" he asked, really believing she was not crazy._

 _She looked around, and her eyes stopped near the window. "There is Yamato near the window." She began. "He is a bit taller than me, but not as tall as you. I can see through them, and the colours are faint, but they're here. For example, Yamato is wearing a uniform, I'm pretty sure it is from the Second World War." She paused and turned back to Kagari, who was looking at her with wide eyes. "I think we should avoid the subject of war, he seems easily upset." She whispered and he had to lean in to hear her._

" _What do they think of you?" Kagari couldn't help but ask._

 _She leant back for a moment, looking around, thinking. Then she leant back in, a few inches from his face. And she whispered. "I think they like me, if they didn't they wouldn't talk to me. Though there is one, Sasayama-san, we don't really agree on anything, so he just avoids me, but that's to avoid any arguments."_

 _Kagari looked at her eyes, and then at her lips. Being 16 in an asylum was not easy. And so he whispered the following words. "What do they think of me?"_

 _Ren smiled wildly and ruffled his already messy fire-like hair. "Why do you want to know Shuu?" he simply pecked her on the nose, and nodded as an encouragement for her to keep going. "Most of them like you, however, some of them, a minority really, think you're too proud for your own good."_

 _But he didn't care, as long as most of them liked him. "Can you tell them to shut their eyes for a moment?" he asked, sitting straight, his spine cracking from the former position he was in._

 _She tilted her eyes to the side but then looked around. "They're gone, why-"_

 _Before she could end her sentence, his right hand was stroking her cheek and his lips were on hers._

"I'm leaving." He stated. "Apparently some people need me for whatever. I'm leaving, but the problem is, I can't leave without you."

She chuckled, "of course you can Shuu, that's not the problem."

"Ren you're wrong." He said turning to her and crossing his legs on her bed. "For whatever reason, you're the one who kept me sane, well you helped so that I couldn't be worse. Anyway, if you're not around, I'll go crazy, you know exactly why."

She put her hand in his hair and ruffled it. "It's okay, you don't need me. You still have medicine."

Kagari took her hand in his and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer so that his forehead rested against hers. "But I don't want medicine, I want you."

Ren chuckled lightly and put her hand on his mouth. "Don't be ridiculous Shuu, you don't need me." She saw he was about to reply so she kissed him. It was tender and sweet. _'It was Ren'_ he thought. Too soon she ended it, leaving Kagari to kiss her neck tenderly. "Someone's coming." She said, making him lean back and stand up.

Soon, a nurse came in.

"Kagari, go to your room, you need to pack"

"As lovely as always Irene." He winked at her, the sarcasm war pretty obvious, which made the fat woman glare at him.

He kissed Ren's forehead and left the room with a "I'll see you later."

' _Packing, is she fucking kidding me?'_ Kagari cursed. _'It's not like I have anything that's mine anyway.'_ On his way he felt a sharp pain in his head, making him fall down. _'Fucking migraine'_ he cursed. _'Fucking empathy.'_

When he woke up, he was in a wheelchair, being guided to the reception. When he passed the toilets near the reception he panicked. "WAIT I HAVEN'T SAID GOODBYE!" he got up and ran to room 212.

Once there, she wasn't anywhere in sight. But he couldn't feel anything. He didn't feel the nurse's anger or the sadness depressed Sam was in. He punched the door and stared at his feet when someone came beside him.

"You okay Shuu?" she asked.

Suddenly he took her in his arms and held her tight. "I'm leaving" he simply said.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her close, not wanting to let go. He wanted to feel his own emotions, he wanted to stay here, which was odd since they had both dreamed about leaving the asylum. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. It wasn't like any kiss they had shared before. Usually the nurse would stop them before they even got to hug. But today was special. His right hand went for her left one and squeezed it. The kiss ended and he kissed her forehead, as usual. "I hope I'll see you soon Ren."

She simply nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He walked away, feeling his own sadness for the first time in quite a long time. And she watched him leave as the ghosts beside her fell silent.

Outside the asylum he was met with a funny sight. He saw four people, all dressed as FBI in tv series. There was an old man, a woman, a man with glasses and a man with a big coat. Oddly, he didn't feel anything. The man with the glasses took a step forward.

"Hello, I'm Nobuchika Ginoza, I'm in charge, this is Kunizuka Yayoi, Kogami Shinya, and Tomomi Masaoka. The three of them are like you, with impressive empathy abilities. We need you for a case, and maybe for more. Now come on we have a lot of work."

The man started walking back to the vehicle, but Kagari didn't budge. He looked back, and he saw her at the window, waving with a smile plastered on her face, as usual. He wave back and looked fondly at her.

"Come on newbie we don't have time for that." The old man said sadly, as if he was apologizing.

"S'okay, so who are you? I'll call you Pops, get used to it. Tell me about yourself Pops."


End file.
